Characters
Nathanial (Nathan, Nate) Nathan is the 1700 year old eldest son of King Jacob. He hates all humans and thinks they should be his slaves but don't let your eyes decieve you... When it comes to his Beloved Ingrid he can be so nice and caring... Now he just needs to plot a Resue for her and steal her back... Half of his family is on his side and half of it is on his uncle the Lord of twilight's side.. He has black hair and hazel eyes when not red, Ingrid Darkthropht ﻿ Ingrid Is the 1800 year old daughter of Count Dracula.She is Currently engaged to King Nathen and will soon become queen...as soon as she gets rescued from the clutches of her evil uncle the Lord of Twilight. When she was 400 years old she sunk in the Titanic but being the pureblood she was she survived... even though having lost all memories of what happened she still feels that something drastic happened in her past... Ingrid has Long Pitch Black Straight Hair,Hazel eyes,Pale Skin,and Long Fangs,she is very kind to Humans exspecially Slaves. ﻿Diana Diana Darkthropht is the Abandoned Princess... He parents being Poseidon and Grace... When she was 2 years old her father Poseidon betrayed them to the Lord of Twilight. In doing do both her mother and brother were killed... she was then taken in by her uncle King Jacob and was given the title of Princess Diana Rosenburg Darkthropht. She goes to Mixma Academy after the King and Queen were killed. There she was greatly bugged and teased for the rumour that she killed her parents herself... Diana has Long Ash Blonde Hair and Purple Eyes,she hardly has any fangs. and JACO says that she's Emotionless but she CLEARLY is NOT! Jaco ﻿ Jaco is a 15 year old Slave of the palace and one of the only human slaves around... He is Maddly in love with Princess Diana too bad he doesn't know anything about her past... He Follows Diana to Mixma Academy After having Nobleman training and eventully tells her off his feelings for Diana... A year later he is bitten by a wild pureblood turning into a vampire himself he and his beloved venture out to find this vampire and take his blood in order to save Jaco... ﻿ ﻿Zero ﻿ Zero is Jaco's exhuman best friend... he hates all vampires...He starts a resistance group with his friends Sara and Dawn.They get alot of Crossbreeds and Humans and Exhumans in their group... ﻿The Lord of Twilight The lord of Twilight is a World wide feared World Dominator or Destroyer... He being the second oldest son to Kronus.He is killed by his favorite daughter Fiona who immediately takes over the throne. He appears as a Ghostly Corpse but in tact can be ripped to shreads with a sword... ﻿Dustin Darkthropht ﻿ Dustin is the 1900 year old Pureblood heir to his father Hade's Throne... Throughout all his life he's always been extremely close to Ursala and it is mentioned that they had to share a bed a couple of times. later on it is revealed that he had always had a massive crush on Ursala but had never shown it... Dustin is quite tall,Extremely Handsome,Smart,and can be quite kind at times...He was born dead... ﻿Fiona Darkthropht Fiona is The Daughter of the lord of twilight and she is every bit her fathers daughter she is Evil,sinister,Mean,Noble,Snobby,and wants to take over the world,she uses the Mixma Academy Serority to get a good status,she want's to help her father in every way that she can to Plunge the World into Darkness.If you dig down deep she really has emotions and just wants someone to like her even if she's a vampire...She may not show it but when people hate her for being a vampire she feels so hurt and sad. She Has Long Straight Brown Hair,and Brown eyes,Fiona is a Pureblooded Darkthropht. (I did not draw the picture I just Found it when i Searched I do not take Credit for The Picture it is just used to represent how she looks) Mathew Darkthropht Mathew has always been living under the dark and cruel shadow of his younger sister Fiona and it is revealed later that he was always scared of her a bit but don't let that fool you he has tons of devious moments when all he wants to do is annoy his sister or his maid... He has light Brown hair and brownish green eyes,he's super smart and loves to tease his sister... Alice Rupert Alice Rupert is the 16 year old daughter of the High class society billionares Melice and Andrew Rupert. Due to her parents constant travels of the world she is always by herself and became very shy... Despite having a beautiful voice,she has never sang in front of people.Thats probably because her parents would make money off of her if she did... She has long silky dark blue hair,sparkly purple eyes,pale skin,and is of average height and weight. Leanna Leanna is nothing but the "Queen bee" at school. She along with her BFF Sienna basically rule the entire school... Tyler Tyler comes to mixma Academy Looking for Diana but nobody knows Why? he doesn't find her at first but then she is revealed to be hiding as Ophelia.and then She Knows why he came he came looking for her because he's actully her Brother Addam in Disguise. Tyler has Pitch Black Hair,and Blue Eyes,He comes to school with her everyday for a while but then has to go back to the Death kingdome cause as he says"Uncle Hades has only given me a bit of time to see ya so i gotta jet back there." Ursala Ursala is the 17 year old Daughter of Poseidon and Medusa... It is very clear that she Hates her parents and siblings and that her main goal is to die... Although having skipped school alot she is a A+ student... She knows how to play the electric guitar and very well at that... She was born like Like no other being... Her powers enabled her to appear anywhere she wanted in the blink of an eye,to Shift water into anything,To control peoples pain and Suffering and to completely vanish the sun if desired... She has always been quite close to her cousin Dustin... Her older brother had been possesed by a demon so she was forced to take his life unwillingly. Poseidon Poseidon is the Sea God. He has many kids but his main children are Ursala,John,and Luke whom were concieved by Medusa... It is said that his daughter Ursala locks him in the bathroom for nights at a time and throws his pudding cups into the Abyss since his castle being at the bottom of the ocean... Fanfics and Art UrsalaXVictor Ursala and Victor Fanfic Playing Truth or dare with Fiona Vampire Nobility and Popularity